Counting on friends you can trust, Enter Realm Force
Counting on friends you can trust, Enter Realm Force is the tenth episode of the first season of Power Rangers Mythic Rainbow. Summary With the future at stake, the Mythic Rainbow and Realm Force Rangers must work together to save universes from Emperor Nogo's grasp. Plot Emperror Nogo's newest plot yet/Releasing a most powerful Shadow Demon yet The episode begins at the Shadow Realm, Emperor Nogo started creating a new strongest and most dangerous Shadow Demon called "Shadow Lion". Raphael and his friends attending class/Dean Novo's exame for each of them Meanwhile at Crystal Prep Academy, Raphael and his friends were attending class with Dean Novo. Soon, she gave them all exame as they each pass and got their A+ on them. Meeting with Connor Lacey and his friends/Ralph and his friends get acquanted Then, Connor Lacey and his friends arrived form their dimension just as Ralph and his friends get acquanted with them. Showing around the Unikingdom/Meeting with Faragonda and the other mentors Soon enough, Ralph and his friends showed Connor and his friends around the Unikingdom and introduced them to Unikitty, Puppycorn, and their friends along with Faragonda and the rest of their mentors. Shadow Lion begins his roaring rampage/Knocking down Chris and Arnold Suddenly, Shadow Lion begins his roaring rampage at the city downtown. Just as Arnold and Chris tried to take him down, they were knocked down for the count as he retreated. Figuring out some new battle stradegy/Like taming a lion in the circuis Then, Ralph, Connor, and their friends were gathered back at the Unikingdom and figure out a new battle strategy. Just then, Patrick and Butch came up with an idea like taming a circus lion. The Mythic Rainbow and Realm Force Team Up/Fighting off Shadow Lion Sure enough, the Mythic Rainbow and Realm Force Rangers begin their team up against Shadow Lion. Taking down the Shadow King of the Beast/Nogo makes him bigger and badder Then, the rangers had a long battle as they took down Shadow Lion for good. When suddenly, Emperor Nogo made him bigger and badder than ever. Assembling the Ultrazords/Putting an end to Shadow Lion for good With no time to lose, the Mythic Rainbow and Realm Force Rangers each assembled their Ultrazords to put a stop the Shadow Lion for good. With the battle going on, they finally won. The Power Rangers won their battle once again/Hanging out at Sugarcube Corner After that, the Power Rangers won their battle once more. Soon, Raphael, Connor, and their friends happily hang out at Sugarcube Corner for some milkshakes. Rangers Mythic Rainbow Rangers Realm Force Rangers Mentors *Faragonda *Eldora *Palladium *Wizgiz *DuFour *Avalon *Griselda *Griffin *Jumpman *Lady Julie *Toad Frederick *Toad Priscilla *King George *Queen Harmony *King Midas *Queen Rosemarie *King Cosmos *Queen Étoile The Mythic Animals Allies *Max Parker *Princess Unikitty, Prince Puppycorn, Dr. Fox, Hawkodile and Richard *Bloom, Flora, Stella, Musa, Tecna, Layla, Roxy and Daphne *Sky, Brandon, Riven, Timmy, Helia, Nex, Roy, Andy and Thoren *Miele, Selina, Mirta, Galatea, Politea, Tine, Irina, Nikki, Maggie, Laura, Gia, Litea, Rosa, Shasha, Autonna, Sofia, Chelsea, Teresa, Sarah, Hayley, Alice, Lolina, Karina, Katy, Kylie, Priscilla, Francine, Ahisa, Lavigne, Amaryl, Anastacia, Kimmy, Silicya, Kadija, Oritensia, Selene, Sandra, Miky, Lin Poo, Kaie, Anemone, Sakura, Francis, Nova, Diaspro, Lily, Icy, Darcy, Stormy and Lucy *Ron, Hippocampus, Big-Eared Bear, Zaba, Swinka, Sowa, Salamandra, Ryba, Ptak, Piesek, Pandamala, Mrowkojad, Lasica, Kret, Krab, Koala, Jezozwier, Hipcio, Dzik and Delfin *Mario, Luigi, Blue Toad, Yellow Toad, Purple Toad, Princess Peach, Princess Daisy and Rosalina *Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Pauline, Birdo, Wario, Waluigi, Nabbit, Toad, Toadette, Yoshi, Green Toad, Cyan Toad, Orange Toad, Purple Toadette, Orange Toadette, Turquoise Toadette, Red Toadette, Blue Toadette and Yellow Toadette *The Sprixie Princesses *Kiko and Pepe *Cassie the Pink Bunny and Sparkles the Yellow Duckling *Yuri, Lili, Matt, Golias the Elephant, Nessa the Giraffe and Bongo the Kangaroo *Knut *Lockette, Amore, Chatta, Tune, Digit, Piff, Cherie and Caramel *Martino, Pam, Livy, Morpho, Fixit, Plasto, Camilla, Molla, Giga, Jolly, Glim, Chammelia, Zing and Blinky *Mary Bell, Vivian, Yuri, Ken, Bongo, Tap, Chris, Bobby, Lucas, Ribbon and Chacha *Jankenman, Aikko, Guyan, Persian, Chokkin, Ururun and Pechakucha Civilians * Villains *Emperor Nogo *Master Frown and Brock Trivia *This episode celebrates the reunion of Arnold and Angelina's sister, Stella Rodriguez. Transcripts *Counting on friends you can trust, Enter Realm Force Transcripts Category:Power Rangers Mythic Rainbow Category:Episodes Category:TMNTHedgehog5